25 Ways to Annoy Dean Winchester
by rebeldesigns
Summary: How to Annoy Dean in 25 Ways. Humorous, no offense meant. Might do more if anyone likes it.
1. Dean

**Disclaimer:** Me no owno Supernatural.

These are strictly meant to be humorous parodies, not offensive in any way whatsoever. I love Supernatural with my life and wouldn't write anything to defame or otherwise insult the amazing 1-hour timeslot that is Supernatural.

Keep it real.

**25 Ways to Annoy Dean Winchester**

1. Switch the Impala for a pink punch buggy.

2. … and tell him that it was Sam's idea.

3. Ask him which hunter is hotter, himself, or Sam?

4. If he replies himself, cock your head to the side and say, "Are you sure? 'Cause Sam _does_ have the nicer bod."

5. If he replies Sam, look satisfied and say, "I _knew _it! So all those women were just a ploy to make Sam jealous, eh?"

6. Tell him he is, and always will be, shorter than Sam.

7. Say that his lack of emotion is really a shield for all his pent up feelings and he really needs a huggle.

8. Give him a teddy bear. Watch his face light up like a Christmas tree.

9. Give Sam a _bigger_ teddy bear. Watch him fight Sam for it.

10. Ask him if he caught yesterday's _Oprah_.

11. Ask him if it's true that he has a tattoo of a ladybug on his butt.

12. When he asks who the hell told you that, shrug and say, "I just figured that you and Sam had matching ones, so…"

13. Replace all of his classic rock tapes with Mariah Carey and Celine Dion.

14. …then photograph the look on his face when he slips in his AC/DC tape only to hear "My Heart Will Go On."

15. Tell him that, on the bright side, when he dies, Sam inherits his Impala.

16. …and tell him that Sam intends paint it lime green and put fuzzy pink dice on the rearview mirror.

17. Tell him that you know he kisses his car goodnight.

18. Everyone knows that Sam was the favorite.

19. When he tells you something, say "WHAT?" like you didn't hear. When he repeats it, say "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU? SPEAK UP!" When he repeats it again, do the same thing. See how long you can keep it up, but make sure he isn't carrying a gun.

20. Two words: _Free Willy._ He'll cry like a baby.

21. Call him a variety of fan-inspired nicknames: "Deano," "Deany-Baby," "Dean Bean," or, my personal favorite, "Mr. Sexy."

22. Show him fan fiction focusing on the "Supernatural" section.

23. ...especially all the Wincest fics.

24. …and watch him shoot the computer. Then gouge out his eyeballs. (A/N: I am not intending to insult Wincest fics in any way)

25. Comment to Sam in front of him, "Have you been bench pressing? It really shows."

**A/N:** I might just make this a series, if I stop being lazy. Who should I do next, Sam, John, or other? Review!


	2. Sam

**Disclaimer:** Would I really be sitting around on the computer writing fanfics if I owned Supernatural? Okay, maybe I would, but that's only because I'm obsessed with it. I don't own Supernatural, or the Winchesters.

These are strictly meant to be humorous parodies, not offensive in any way whatsoever. Just to warn you, these aren't as good as the Dean ones.

**25 Ways to Annoy Sam Winchester**

1. Steal his laptop.

2. …and put it under Dean's pillow.

3. Tell him that unicorns aren't real, and won't be just because he believes in them.

4. Tell him that the bottom of the swimming pool smells like cherries. (A/N: Thanks to Sheppo for that one)

5. Pat his hand and tell him that he doesn't have to feel guilty for watching porn; it's only natural to have urges.

6. Point behind him and yell, "Oh shit, fangirls!"

7. …and watch him run away screaming.

8. Point behind him and yell, "Oh, shit, the Yellow-Eyed Demon!" …and watch him pass out.

9. Say to him in front of Dean that he did a very nice rendition of Mariah Carey's "Always Be My Baby" in the shower.

10. …and that he is a very talented soprano.

11. Remind him that he's only taller than Dean because of that monster mountain of hair on his head. Seriously, that thing has a life of its own!

12. Pat him on the head and say, "Nice puppy."

13. …then scream, "My hand! My hand! It's gone! Your hair ate it!" (who knows how many things have gotten lost up there?)

14. Cock your head to the side and say, "I think that mole on your face has gotten bigger since Season 1."

15. Ask him what happened on yesterday's _Days of Our Lives_.

16. Remind him that while he might have gotten new guns from John at Christmastime that one year, Dean got new guns _and_ the Impala.

17. …in case there was any questioning as to who was the _real_ favorite.

18. Write "PRUDE" on his forehead with black magic marker while he's sleeping.

19. Ask him if it's true that he has a tattoo of a ladybug on his butt.

20. If he says no, raise a skeptic eyebrow and say, "I just figured that you and Dean had matching ones…"

21. …but he most likely will blush and say, "It's not a ladybug…"

22. Ask him, exactly _how_ many times has Dean saved his ass? He's such a damsel.

23. Call up to him, "How's the weather up there?" Bonus points if you add, "You're blocking my sun!" Damn is that boy tall!

24. Yell at him, "Okay, mister! Shirt, off! Now! For the rest of show!"

25. Hold up a metal spoon and command, "Bend it, psychic wonder."

**A/N:** Grrr! For some odd reason, it is a _lot_ harder poking fun at Sam than it is Dean. Perhaps it is because Dean is my favorite and therefore I am more comfortable with making fun of him, or perhaps it is the fact that Sam is so damn normal! So this chappie, in my opinion, is not as good as Dean's… Also, I think that I'm going to do a Yellow-Eyed Demon one in the future… Reviews are hugged and played with, so **R&R**!


End file.
